


LIVE FOR YOU

by TopazMedallion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Slow Burn, f/f - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazMedallion/pseuds/TopazMedallion
Summary: "A person cannot die until they find what it is, they wish to live for.”Topaz finds herself asking the meaning behind that statement nearly every day. While on her journey to find her reason for living, Topaz will make many friends on her adventure. Some who stay true to their word, and others who don't. As time goes on and bonds are made, Topaz fixates her gaze on a specific blue-haired swords-woman, one she's been known to pester, yet never truly gotten to know. Just as things seem to be going well between the two––maybe even developing feelings for this mysterious individual––Topaz's whole world is flipped upside down all in one night. When Topaz finds herself choosing between the fate of her people and the one she loves most, who will she choose?





	1. LIVE FOR YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the title art for my new series, "LIVE FOR YOU", made by me. :>  
Chapter I comes out tomorrow~! (09/01/19)
> 
> Follow me on my socials for previews, updates, etc.!
> 
> TWT: https://twitter.com/TopazMedallion  
IG: https://www.instagram.com/topazmedallion/


	2. Morning Quarrel

“A person cannot die until they find what it is, they wish to live for.”

When Topaz was young and naïve, she read that line somewhere once in a book. Having no idea what it truly meant to die, it still managed to resonate with her. The line would often make its way back into her mind from time to time. She would catch herself pondering the meaning of life and death on an almost daily basis.

“What do I live for?

Do I already live for something?

When will I die?

Will it be soon?”

So many questions left unanswered. Only to be forgotten; swallowed up into the dark, unnerving abyss.

* * *

The morning sun felt welcoming on Topaz's face. As if saying “good morning” to her. She smiled as she awoke from deep slumber. Her amber bangs shading her glistening eyes from the blinding light as it rose upon the land, be ridding of the terrors that lay in the darkness.

* * *

_Creak, creak, creak._ The old rickety floors cry as she made her way through the slender corridor. Making her way into the living quarters, she caught a whiff of the mouth-watering smell of her mother's cooking. She strolled over to the backend of their tiny minka and slid open the large shoji screen doors. Instantly, frigid morning air stung her exposed skin. She shivered slightly, noticing a thin blanket of fog hugging against the cool ground. Stepping into her boots, she trotted through the desolate, sleeping town. She’d woken up earlier than usual. Her mother always got onto her about sleeping in too late, so her brain must've subconsciously woken her up earlier than usual she hypothesized.

It felt surprisingly nice waking up earlier. As she made her way over the old bridge, connecting their lot of land to the rest of the town, she felt like the only person on Earth. Like she could do absolutely anything without consequence. She almost felt like acting a fool just for the hell of it, but she stopped herself, still too groggy to think clearly. She’d almost forgotten where she was when she’s suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. It takes her a minute to realize she's stumbled upon the hot springs. Still, there’s no one in sight. Only the morning doves calls and the trickling of water down between the mossy cracks of the rock walls, only to then splash into the large body of water below.

She sits around, lost in thought as her hands mindlessly make shapes in the wet mist. She hears footsteps. A silhouette makes its way up the uneven path to the springs. As it gets closer and closer, she can make out who it is.

“Oh look, it’s Little Ms. Aloof, or, should I say, Valaria Taiji.” Topaz teased in thought. Valaria had never been the very talkative type. In fact, the only time she’d ever spoken to Topaz was to ridicule her various antics. She's made it a point to keep herself at a distance from the rest of the village. “She always has this look about her. Like she’s thinking about nothing and everything all at once. At times, I find myself wanting to cut open her head so I can look directly into her brain, in hopes to find at least _something_. Something to tell me about who she really is. And even though her lack of self-expression frustrates me to the core, I find it almost intriguing.” Topaz continued.

Just then, Valaria spoke. “Why do you refuse to wear your robes?” They both simultaneously peered down at Topaz’s somewhat ragged attire. “Why do you care what I wear?” Topaz retorted. “They just take too long to put on. Got a problem, _Val_?” she teased. Topaz would constantly receive shocked looks every time she talked to Valaria like that.

In their region, it’s common courtesy to show respect based on not only age but also ranking, which there are five of. Shoshinsha, Takumina, Chūkyū, Kōdona, and Senmonka. These five ranks separate the skilled swordsmen from the weak. Valaria, being the highest ranking Senmonka in the entire region, was treated almost like a goddess. The townspeople would claim that she shows great promise.

Most call her by her last name, Taiji. But Topaz couldn’t bare calling her that, so she quickly gave her the nickname, “Val”. Valaria would constantly tell her not to call her by some _crude_ nickname, but Topaz would never listen.

Val’s brows knitted together at her sneaky retort. “How come it takes you so much to show even the smallest ounce of respect? Are you not the slightest bit embarrassed? You are a Kōdona, are you not?” Her voice remained steady; her face told another story. “You are expected to be a good role model for your underclassmen. What do you presume they think of you when they notice you acting a fool?” She grasped the top of her nose with her pale fingertips in annoyance. “I cannot fathom how you’ve yet to be kicked from Sensei’s class. All you do is distract the other students.”

Topaz giggled, giggling turned to laughing, and laughing to howling. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes, threatening to topple over the brim any second. Her stomach began to ache as she spoke between laughs. “You...you really think I care...about what other’s think of me? Have you even met me? That’s hilarious!” Though her response seemed condescending, she truly meant it. It was as if Valaria had failed to deduct Topaz’s personality, even after all this time. Valaria's face stayed unwavering at Topaz’s response. Brows still knit together; her lips tilted slightly downwards into a small frown. They stayed staring into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. Until Valaria broke the silence. “Very well then.” As she turned to walk back down the path from which she came from, arms clasped together in the slits of her robes, Topaz could see a glint of disappointment in her eyes.

Topaz stayed still, watching as she descended the hill, until her distorted silhouette was swallowed up by the morning fog. She let go of a deep breath she hadn’t even known she was holding in. In that moment, she almost felt guilty. _Had she offended Val?_ Her face flushed a deep red. “What a way to start my morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short chapter to start off with. I promise the pace will pick up soon shjfjsd. Hopefully you guys are liking to so far <3
> 
> Follow me on my socials for previews, updates, etc.!
> 
> TWT: https://twitter.com/TopazMedallion  
IG: https://www.instagram.com/topazmedallion/


End file.
